This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pivotal log bunk supports for vehicles.
Various types of log bunk supports have been provided for vehicles of the type that haul logs, poles, or similar items, and such supports have not been altogether satisfactory in possessing combined features of safe operation, long life, economy in manufacture and maintainence, and other factors. Such is understandable since this type of pivotal support is subjected to extremely heavy loads, twisting and thrust forces.
One type of pivotal log bunk support commonly in use is known as the cup and saucer type wherein a rather small diameter central pivotal support is provided and outrigger type supports are employed to support the bunk in the event of uneven lateral weight conditions. This cup and saucer type support has been found to possess certain disadvantages one of which is that due to its minimum lateral width, it does not provide any appreciable lateral support for the bunk. Thus, the bunk constantly engages the outrigger supports which wear down rather fast and furthermore have the disadvantage that the bunk can get hung up on these outrigger supports to cause a dangerous condition.